


Take a penny, leave a penny

by epeeblade



Category: Fringe
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, broom closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/epeeblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their conversation comparing their lives, Lincoln and his alternate make out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a penny, leave a penny

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the episode "Everything in Its Right Place."

Lincoln still didn't understand how he and his counterpart could be so different, despite having so many of the same life experiences. There had to be something that made them into individuals. He studied his double and it was like looking into a twisted mirror. That was his own face, but without his glasses and with hair he'd be self-consciously patting down every five minutes.

But Captain Lee wasn't like that. He had confidence, a bravado that reminded Lincoln of some movie action hero. It really shouldn't turn him on so much. After all, Lee was like his brother, right? A twin from another universe.

Lee smirked at him, as if he knew the direction Lincoln's thoughts had taken. And who knew? Maybe he did. Lee seemed to be able to do a lot of things Lincoln couldn't, so why not telepathy?

"Looks like we got some time. Want to see something?" Lee stood and led the way, as if he knew Lincoln would just follow, damn him.

Well, he was right. Lincoln had to run to catch up with him. "Where are we going?" But his question was abruptly answered when he recognized the hallway Lee lead them down. This was where Lee and the other Olivia had handcuffed him in a broom closet instead of turning him over to the authorities to investigate his claims and give Peter some time.

Peter Bishop. It always came back to God damned Peter.

Lee opened the door to the broom closet and shoved Lincoln inside. That pissed him off. Whatever crazy hazing thing Lee had going on here, Lincoln was not just going to stand still and let it happen.

He whirled around to give Lee a piece of his mind, so Lincoln's mouth was open when Lee pressed their lips together. Gulping, Lincoln almost pulled away. He had a split second where he wanted to run from the room, pretend this hadn't even happened. And then Lee's hands were on Lincoln's hips, pulling him forward and they fit so perfectly, because, yes, they were exactly the same size.

Lee tasted like mint – he must have had a piece of candy or something before tackling Lincoln in the broom closet. Lincoln was absurdly grateful for it. How weird, otherwise, to taste himself? He closed his eyes and let it happen, let Lee kiss him, let Lee grab his hair to hold him in place and devour his mouth like there was nothing else in the world.

"Put your hands over your head. Grab the pole." Lee barked out the order and Lincoln found himself obeying before he even thought about it.

Was Lee privy to every erotic thought in Lincoln's brain? Then again, who better to know and fulfill every sexual fantasy Lincoln had ever had?

"You're nuts," he managed to gasp out before Lee cupped him through his suit pants, rubbing Lincoln to full hardness before undoing the zipper. Lincoln cried out as the cool air hit his erection – it was almost too much on his sensitive skin.

"Always wanted to suck myself." Lee had a glint in his eye as he went to his knees and wrapped his mouth around Lincoln's cock.

Lincoln had a moment where he wanted to compare – was Lee circumcised too? Was that the fundamental difference between them? Lincoln choked out a laugh that turned into a moan as Lee worked him, his mouth hot and sloppy around Lincoln's dick.

Lee pushed Lincoln's legs apart, tugging down his pants. Lincoln canted his hips forward, not knowing what was coming next, but wanting everything his double would offer. Slick fingers teased him just behind his balls – far too slick to be just from spit.

"For fuck's sake, don't tell me you had lube in your pocket!"

Lee laughed. "Come on. Don't tell me you weren't a boy scout too?"

"I don't think I earned the merit badge in kinky sex."

"Oh, you think this is kinky, do you?" Lee's eyes went dark. "We haven't even started with the kink."

His heart stuttered, and Lincoln couldn't respond at first. He was impossibly hard and knew only one thing – he wanted whatever Lee did. Who knew him better, anyway?

"Turn around, put your hands around the pillar."

Lincoln shuddered as he mimicked the pose when Lee and Olivia had cuffed him. The cuffs Lee pulled out now were cold around his wrists, but they grounded him, reminding Lincoln that this was actually happening, that it wasn't a twisted dream he'd wake up from, hard and leaking.

He wanted to rub against the pole now, so impossibly aroused. "Steady." Lee held him in place, pulling down Lincoln's pants with such force it was a near thing they didn't rip. And then he was inside, blunt and hard, his cock exactly the same size as Lincoln's own. It was like being fucked by his own dick and Lincoln had to swallow his laughter once again.

With his watering mouth, he wanted to taste Lee, suck him down, memorize the flavor of his own seed. Next time, next time, he promised. They'd have to do this again, they just had to.

Lee's fingers were claws at Lincoln's waist, holding him tight and still while he continued to thrust, his movements long and slow, like he wanted Lincoln to remember. It wasn't like Lincoln would ever forget this, not the way Lee moved deep inside him, or the smell of sweat and musk in the air mixed with the cleaning products in the closet. He bet there would be bruises tomorrow - bruises that would bloom on his hips and sides to remind him of this moment.

"You're so tight," Lee muttered and Lincoln wondered when they'd crossed over into porn.

"You're not?" he questioned.

Lee laughed and rolled his hips, fucking into Lincoln even deeper. "Gotta stop you from thinking."

Then he reached around with one hand and wrapped it around Lincoln's cock. All thought stopped as Lincoln's world became nothing but the dick deep inside him and the tightness around his own erection. It was hot and sweaty and everything good sex could be, and like that, it couldn't last.

Lincoln came first, shouting out his climax as he leaned his head against the pole. It had been almost too much, and now Lee was thrashing out of control, his thrusts too fast before they stilled. Lincoln felt Lee come inside him and winced at how sticky he was going to be for the rest of the day.

"One sec." Lee collapsed against his back for a moment, and then with a kiss against Lincoln's nape, he pulled away and grabbed some paper towels from the shelf.

Lincoln tried to help, but came up against the chain keeping him to the pole. He gave Lee a sheepish look and Lee only laughed before pulling out his keys. Just how many people had Lee brought back here?

"I think I've figured it out." Lincoln said as Lee uncuffed him. "How we're so different."

"Really? How's that?"

"You've clearly had a lot more sex than I have."

Lee threw his head back and laughed.


End file.
